DGrayman
by Byakko Loki
Summary: This is a remake/re-do of when Allen first arrived at the Black Order. If I get another idea like this  where I remake/re-do another episode or part of an episode  I will add it as a second chapter. Enjoy!


**Hello everybody! I finished chapter 1 of my new story! It's a remake/re-do of when Allen first arrived at the Black Order. If I get another idea like this (where I remake/re-do another episode or part of an episode) I will add it as a second chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own -man.**

**PLEASE NOTE, I GIVE PERMISSION TO ANYONE TO STEAL OR USE IDEAS FROM ME OR MY STORIES OR EVEN IF YOU DON'T LIKE A CERTAIN CHAPTER IN ONE OF MY STORIES YOU CAN RE-DO THE CHAPTER YOUR WAY OR EVEN WRITE THE REST OF THE STORY FROM A CERTAIN CHAPTER, I DON'T MIND, ACTUALLY I ENCOURAGE IT. REALLY, PLEASE DO. AND IF YOU CAN PLEASE SEND ME A LINK, THANK YOU.**

Outside the Black Order, a young boy was climbing up the large structure of land on which the Black Order stood. He had soft brown hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. He was wearing a brown overcoat with the collar up, black gloves, and black jeans (i dont care if they existed or not i just like jeans), even though it wasnt that cold. When he reached the top he hooked his fingers onto the rocks and pulled himself into a handstand which turned into a flip as he landed swiftly onto the ground. He brushed off his clothing and walked up to the door. He knocked gently, but when there was no answer he knocked a little harder, and then a little harder...

"Komui?" asked Reever.  
>"Yes?" he replied while gently sipping his coffee.<br>"Some kid's knocking on the door of the main entrance?"  
>"Ignore it. He'll go away eventually." He said before he continued sipping his coffee.<br>"Alright.." Repied Reever, wishing for once Komui would handle situations such as these more maturly.

The boy sighed. There was no way they were just gunna let him in. After all, they had no way of knowing if he was an akuma or not. He sighed again. He had to find a way in. Suddenly, he dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a needle he had used to patch up his clothing one time when an akuma had torn it. He bent down and stuck the needle in the keyhole and began twisting it around until he heard a click, and at that, he opened the door and walked in.

The place was huge. He gasped as he looked up at the high cieling.  
>"Amazing..."<br>He stared up for a good five minutes before returning to reality. He was surrounded by hundreds, maybe THOUSANDS of doors. (okay, he/i may have exagerated a LITTLE...)  
>"What should I do now?" He pondered for a moment, then decided, "I guess it would be better if I didn't stay out in the open like this. For now, I just have to find Komui. Alhough, since I'm not in a rush..." A playfull smirk played onto the boy's face, "I guess i can explore a little, maybe do a little exorcising..." And off he went, somehow he could make anything mischiefus sound so sweet and innocent, twisting his own words.<p>

Though it wasnt THAT mischiefus. After all, he'd never been in a place this big, and it was definitely a place worth exploring. He snuck around a little, peeking in different rooms. One was full of scientists who looked to be researching. Another was cluttered with papers; a desk, a chair, and a couch stuck out from the mountain of paperwork, letters, documents, notes, files, and other papery goods. Another one showed a shirtless long haired samuri practicing his swordmanship (he thought it was a girl at first but he wasnt wearing a shirt sooo, yeah). The next room was large and had many tables and people. They were all carrying trays of food. Some sat down, while others stayed standing. They were all eating and talking and having a good time. It all seemed so peacefull...  
>"Oi! Moyashi!"<br>"EH?" The boy quicky swung around to see the long haired samuri standing before him (he's wearing a shirt this time :3).  
>"What the fuck are you doing here?"<br>"W- what do you mean?"  
>"Kids shouldn't be here baka moyashi, I'm taking you to Komui."<br>"Who the hell are you calling a kid? And I'm not short!"  
>"Che."<br>"Anyway, would you mind taking me to Komui, now? I need to speak with him."  
>"Che." The samuri turned around and began heading down the hall. Said "moyashi" took this as a yes and followed.<p>

"Komui!" Reever called out.  
>"Haaaii!" Komui smiled a big smile while hugging his little sister, Lenalee Lee.<br>"Yeah, um... That boy from before, he's gone."  
>"Oh, good."<br>"Well actually Komui, he's literally GONE."  
>"Eh?"<br>"Excuse me, Reever? What are you talking about?"  
>"Well you see Lenalee, earlier a young boy climbed up the mountain and was knocking on the door. Komui had me turn off the moniter because he said he'd go away eventually. And when I went to check to see if he was still there, he was gone. But you see, the golems never saw him leave, they only saw him arriving."<br>"Eh?" Lenalee and Komui stared at Reever in confusion.  
>"And... One more thing."<br>"Eh? What is it Reever?" Said Lenalee.  
>"When I went to check on him, the door to the main entrance was open."<br>"EH?"  
>The door slammed open suddenly, to reveal the long haired samuri.<br>"Oi, Komui! I found some kid walking around HQ. The damn moyashi says he wants to talk to you."  
>"Hello, my name is Allen Walker. It's a pleasure to meet you. If you don't mind, I'm looking for Komui. I need to speak with him."<br>"Eh? You're the boy who was knocking on the door of the main entrance!" Reever gasped.  
>"Eh? That's the kid?" Komui was pointing at Allen.<br>"Excuse me, but I'm fifteen years old, thank you very much. And may I please speak to Komui now?"  
>"Yes, I'm Komui."<br>"Ah! It's a pleasure to finally meet you! You see, I'm here to become an exorcist."  
>"EH?" (Reever, Lenalee, and Komui in unison)<br>"My master sent you a letter explaining."  
>"And who exactly is your master?"<br>"General Cross Marian."  
>"EH?" (this time kanda even said 'eh', though it was hardley noticable)<br>Reever and Komui ran to Komui's office. The two came back after about a minute holding a letter. They openined it, and sure enouph, it was a letter from Cross saying he had sent his apprentace, Allen Walker. to become an exorcist.  
>"Umm... Welcome to the Black Order, Allen Walker."<br>"Thank you, Komui."  
>"Um, Walker, may I ask you a question?"<br>"Of course, Komui."  
>"Where IS General Cross?"<br>"Umm..." A dark aura appeared around Allen, "While we were traveling in India, he told me about the letter he sent to Komui of the Black Order, to go there and become an exorcist, and that he'd rather lose a finger than come back to this hell hole. Then he knocked me out with a hammer and disappeared..."

"Um, Komui?"  
>Komui and the others sweatdropped before going back to normal.<br>"... I guess that's to be expected coming from him... Anyway, I guess we should take you to Hevlaska to test your syncronization with your innocence."  
>"Before that..."<br>"Hm? Something wrong Allen?"  
>"I was just wondering if I could take off my disguise now."<br>Lenalee and Reever turned back from the documents they had began working on to look at Allen. Even Kanda who had been about to leave turned to face the moyashi. Kumui, eyes slightly widened, asked the question everyone was thinking (except Allen of course), "What disguise?"  
>"Master Cross didn't tell you? I often wear a disguise to avoid attracting to much attention."<br>"Che. How could a moyashi like you attract attention?"  
>"Now, now Kanda," warned Kumui, "No need to resort to violence, okay?"<br>"Che."  
>"Good. Now Allen, no need to wear a disguise when you're at HQ, ok?"<br>"Oh, okay." Allen reached to his head and pulled off his brown wig, revealing lots of fluffy white hair. He proceded to his suitcase and removed from it a water bottle and piece of cloth. He dabbed the cloth gently with water and carefully wiped his left cheek and forehead until his scar was clearly visible.  
>To say they were shocked was an understatement.<br>"Allen, how on Earth did you end up like this?"  
>"I'd rather not talk about it..." Allen looked to ground with utter misery, pain, and sadness.<br>"Ah! That's fine Allen! As of now, the Black Order is officially your home. We are now a part of your family!" Komui announced with pure honesty, accompanyied by a heartwarming smile. Allen was extremely touched to say the least. He could feel moisture forming in the corner of his eye, but did his best not to show it. If they were to notice how much those simple words of kindness had effected him, it would surely lead to questions, and he didn't want to trouble them with all his problems, so he did his best to hide it.  
>Komui noticed this and smiled gently, "Welcome to the Black Order, Allen."<p>

**I hope you enjoyed! Please R&R!**

**PLEASE NOTE, I GIVE PERMISSION TO ANYONE TO STEAL OR USE IDEAS FROM ME OR MY STORIES OR EVEN IF YOU DON'T LIKE A CERTAIN CHAPTER IN ONE OF MY STORIES YOU CAN RE-DO THE CHAPTER YOUR WAY OR EVEN WRITE THE REST OF THE STORY FROM A CERTAIN CHAPTER, I DON'T MIND, ACTUALLY I ENCOURAGE IT. REALLY, PLEASE DO. AND IF YOU CAN PLEASE SEND ME A LINK, THANK YOU.  
><strong>


End file.
